Raindrops
by JaeniCavallone
Summary: Apakah Kris ingat saat dia berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengan yang lain. Rintikan hujan yang menguyur saat terakhir kalinya Suho mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana Kris-hyeong?"/"Kau tahu, hanya kita berdua yang tahu tempat ini?"/"Aku takut, hyeong."/"Kau membohongiku Kris!"[KRISHO finfic/romance, angst] Mind to RnR?


**Jenny Park**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

_**Raindrops®**_

**.**

**.**

**Kim Suho And Wu Yifan**

**.**

**Exo members belong to God but this story is MINE.**

**Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**-Raindrops-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara malam hari ini begitu dingin dibandingkan dengan hari kemarin. Sebab itu Suho memakai jaket untuk menjaga suhu tubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan. Dimalam hari seperti ini mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Suho, bersepedah. Pemuda mungil itu mengayuh sepedahnya dengan semangat untuk sampai ketempat yang dia tuju.

Hanya kali ini saja dia bisa besantai dengan rutinitas yang dijalaninya sebagai member boy band terkenal asal Korea Selatan bernama Exo. Jadwal padat dan konser yang dijadwalkan menejemennya membuat Suho hampir tidak bisa melakukan hal yang disukainya ini.

Ditambah kasus–mungkin hoax bagi para fans yang mendengarnya yang semakin buruk. Entah karena Kris yang keluar dan disusul Luhan, juga masalah dirinya yang "katanya" dipukul manajernya. Ini, kalau boleh Suho jujur sangat melelahkan.

Lampu jalanan yang terpasang ditepi jalan menyinari setiap perjalanan Suho. Hingga akhirnya sepeda itu terparkir dengan apik didekat tiang lampu. Pemiliknya sendiri berjalan pelan menuju rerumputan yang menghadap langsung ke sungai.

Dia jatuhkan tubuhnya hingga dirinya terbaring sepenuhnya direrumputan. Manik coklat gelapnya memandang jutaan bintang yang jauh berada diatas langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Kris-hyeong?" Tangan kanannya terjulur nampak seperti ingin menyentuh langit malam.

* * *

_[Raindrops are blown into flowers by wind  
Flowing time cannot catch up with the galloping white horse  
Those teenage dreams of yours,  
Do you still hold them tightly in your palms?]_

* * *

"_Aku susah mengatur anak-anak nakal itu."_

Suho cemberut dan memegang botol minum yang dia bawa tadi. Tangannya seperti ingin membuat botol itu remuk dengan kedua tangannya. Seseorang yang ada disampingnya tertawa mendapati aksi kekanakan dari Suho.

"Makanya yang cocok menjadi _leader_ itu hanya aku."

Kris meneguk air dalam botol minumnya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan itu Suho dengan tidak santainya mendorong alas botol minum Kris, hingga pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut coklat tua itu tersedak dan memukul dadanya berkali-kali.

"Kau!"

Suho hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mendapati wajah masam Kris yang terhiasi air. Jarang sekali Suho bisa dengan leluasa mengerjai pemuda yang mendapati julukan _poker face_.

Kris memberikan _smirk_-nya dan detik itu pula Kris mengelitiki pingang Suho. Pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa tertawa, mengeluh dan bergeliat tidak nyaman dengan aksi balas dendam yang Kris lakukan.

Sampai Suho tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlentang dengan tubuh Kris berada diatasnya. Kris hanya memandang wajah mulus Suho yang tidak berhenti tertawa. Kris berfikir kalau Suho sudah mulai tidak waras.

Merasa rasa geli yang dia rasakan sudah hilang, Suho perlahan membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya saat manik coklatnya langsung beradu dengan manik elang milik Kris. Tanpa sadar jantung Suho berdetak dengan cepat.

'Kenapa denganku?'

Tanpa berkata-kata Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Suho, membuat Suho mau tak mau menutup matanya. Hingga Suho merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh permukaan pipi kirinya dengan lembut. Lama Kris membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi milik Suho.

Masih dalam diam Kris memandang lekat kemanik Suho yang mengisaratkan tanda tanya besar untuk Suho. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang itu dengan kasar.

"Ish, kau ini apa-apaan sih Kris."

Suho mendorong tubuh besar Kris dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan berhasil. Suho kembali keposisi awalnya tanpa berniat bertanya kenapa Kris mencium pipinya tadi. Karna yang dilakukan Suho kali ini adalah menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Suho..."

Kris mulai memanggil nama Suho dengan lirih. Takut orang yang dipangilnya akan marah karena perbuatannya tadi. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan.

"Joonmyeon..."

"..."

"Ho-Suho?"

"Apa?!"

Sekarang Kris lah yang terdiam. Melupakan semua yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada pemuda disampingnya. Seperti ada virus yang masuk kedalam otak Kris dan memakan ingatan itu.

"Kau tahu, hanya kita berdua yang tahu tempat ini?"

Pandangan Suho mengarah ke Kris. Tidak tahu maksud perkataannya barusan. Mungkin karena Kris menciumnya tadi membuat proses otaknya sedikit terhambat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak tahu maksudku? Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih, ho."

Suho memukul kepala Kris dengan botol minumnya yang masih penuh. Membuatnya berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan. Kris berseru kenapa seenak hatinya Suho memukulnya dengan botol. Dan Suho hanya menjawab "karena kau memangilku bodoh, bodoh."

"Katanya kau itu _eomma_ Exo, tapi sikapmu tidak mencerminkan _eomma_."

Suho memberikan _death glare_-nya yang ampuh kepada Kris, agar tidak berbicara yang ngawur seperti itu atau kepalanya akan mendapat pukulan yang lebih keras lagi. Atau bahkan kepalan tangannya lah yang akan memukul kepala Kris.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau _eomma_ Exo yang terbaik!"

Dengan kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Kris, dirinya langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Suho dengan erat. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa bereaksi seperti apa. Jantungnya kembali berdetak sepuluh kali lipat dibandingkan dengan ciuman yang diberikan Kris tadi.

* * *

_[Clouds rolling up and down in summer  
Tears are evaporated by flowing time  
All of us along the way  
Did any one of us get lost?]_

* * *

"_Masih ingatkan kau tempat ini hyeong?"_

Suho menekuk lututnya hingga kedada, memeluknya dan menaruh kepalanya diatas lengan. Mengingat kenangan indah yang sudah dibuatnya dengan Kris. Wajahnya dia alihkan kekanan untuk melihat tempat yang selalu Kris tempati saat mereka berdua datang kesini.

Kosong.

Hanya bayang-banyang Kris lah yang ada dihadapan Suho. Bayangan saat Kris tersenyum, tertawa, dan marah karena gurauannya. Bayangan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak sampai dirinya hampir tak bisa bernafas.

Suho mengeratkan pelukan lututnya dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya kelengan. Air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya berhasil lolos dari sangkarnya. Suho menangis dalam diam, dirinya tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini jika mengingat Kris.

Kalau seperti ini jadinya mungkin Suho akan berani mencegah Kris agar tidak pergi. Meskipun itu mustahil bagi dirinya. Tapi, dari pada akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

_**[We promised not to leave each other,  
Must always be together  
Even though we had to fight against time  
Even though the whole world turned its back against us]**_

* * *

"_Hanya kita yang tahu tempat ini kan hyeong?"_

Kris masih betah memeluk Suho dari samping. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Kris hingga tak mau melepaskan pelukannya barang sedetik pun.

"Ke-kenapa kau memelukku Kris-hyeong?"

"Karena kau hangat, kau bisa mencairkan es hanya dengan tubuhmu."

Kris menjawab dengan jujur. Memang benar, rasanya tubuh Suho selalu hangat meskipun musim dingin datang. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang selalu dirasakan Kris saat memeluk tubuh Suho.

Ia tidak tahu kalau memeluk Suho akan senyaman memeluk ibunya. Kalau sejak dulu dia sadar memeluk Suho itu nyaman, mungkin sudah lama Kris memeluk Suho. Terlebih lagi, mungkin Kris takan mau melepaskan pelukannya kepada Suho.

"Kau kira aku mesin pencair es huh?"

Hanya tawa yang terdengar dari mulut seorang Kris. Setelah beberapa menit kemudia Kris melepaskan pelukannya kepada Suho. Tapi hanya sedetik berlalu, Kris kembali memeluk Suho, karena ternyata Suho sudah tertidur.

"Eh...? Dasar anak kecil."

Kris tak tega untuk membangunkan Suho. Wajah tuduh Suho saat tidur entah kenapa membuat Kris ingin menangis. Tangan besarnya terulur menyentuh pipi tirus milik Suho. Membelainya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar apa yang dilakukan Kris membangunkan Suho dari tidurnya.

Saat iris coklat itu terbuka, dihadapannya sudah ada seseorang yang memandangnya lekat. Pandangan mata Kris membuat Suho bingung, tidak tahu apa dibalik pandangan mata yang berubah sayu itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Suho bertanya sambil mengosok area matanya untuk mengembalikan alat penglihatannya dengan jelas.

"Tidak ada. Ayo pulang, member lainnya mungkin mencari kita."

Kris bangkit dan menunggu Suho untuk menyusulnya ketempat sepedah mereka diparkirkan. Kali ini Kris merasa kalau air matanya akan keluar jika dia meliha wajah teduh Suho. Sebab itu diperjalanan pulang Kris sama sekali tak memandang langsung ke arah Suho.

* * *

_[Snowflakes are blown into shining pieces by the wind  
Our hairs are whitened  
__**We said that we would venture into the world together  
Do you still remember?]**_

* * *

"_Sekarang hanya ada aku disini,"_

"Aku takut, hyeong."

Suho tidak mempedulikan udara dingin yang terasa masuk kedalam tulangnya. Dia tak tahu harus kemana untuk menenangkan pikiran kacaunya kecuali ditempat ini. Tempat yang hanya diketahui dia dan Kris seorang. Tempat yang sering dikunjungi mereka berdua saat mereka sama-sama masih menjabat sebagai _leader_.

Tapi sekarang, hanya ada dirinya. Sendirian dalam gelapnya malam. Anda saja Suho mau membuat lebih banyak kenangan bersama Kris, dia takkan mungkin menyesal. Menyesal karena tidak bisa lagi merasakan kebersamaan dengan Kris. Untuk selamanya.

* * *

_**[In that summer  
We made an infinitely large wish  
Hand in hand we may form a boat  
Carrying us across the river of sadness]**_

* * *

"_Aku berharap kau masih disini bersamaku."_

Air hujan yang turun membasahi permukaan bumi, bagaikan menyapu langit gelap dengan tetesan air. Payung hitam yang melindungi tubuh dari tetesan hujan berkumpul menjadi satu. Mereka semua memiliki tujuan yang sama. Berdoa.

Tidak mereka hiraukan derasnya hujan, mereka tetap berdoa untuk orang terdekat mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Suho-hyeong?"

Sehun bertanya Lay yang memang berdiri disampingnya. Melihat pemimpin grupnya yang belum berajak sesenti dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyaksikan punggung mungil yang dibalut dengan jas hitam, terlihat bergetar.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan Suho sendirian."

Dengan penuturan dari Chen itupun kesembilan member serempak meningalkan Suho dengan payung hitamnya yang senantiasa dia genggam. Berjalan pelan menuju van yang sudah menunggu mereka dari awal.

Pemuda bersurai madu itu merasa kalau air hujan menyentuh permukaan setelan jas hitamnya ketika dia berjalan mendekati gundukan tanah basah itu tepat didepannya. Memandang lekat batu nisan berwarna biru tua yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Tertulis dengan jelas dipermukaan batu nisan itu nama yang selalu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak akhir-akhir ini.

_Wu Yi Fan_

_Born 1990.11.06_

_Dead 2015.02.13_

"Kau membohongiku Kris!"

Suho merasa bodoh sekarang. Dulu dia bersumpah mendengar janji yang diucapkan Kris kepada semua member kalau dia akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya. Bersama dengan Exo, meskipun mereka tak lagi dicintai oleh pengemar.

Ditambah lebih menyakitkan lagi saat Kris mengikatkan jari kelingkingnya kejari kelingking milik Suho didepan mata semua member.

Apa itu semua hanya rekayasa semata. Apa janji yang diucapkan Kris hanya ocehan anak kecil yang tidak memiliki arti apapun. Bagi Suho, janji adalah hal yang mengikat hidup mati seseorang untuk selamanya. Dengan sesukanya Kris memutuskan janjinya.

* * *

_**[You said that you would not part with me  
And that we would be together forever  
Now I want to ask you  
Was it just a kid's babble?]**_

* * *

"_Apa kau tak ingat dengan janjimu sendiri?!"_

Masih teringat dengan jelas memori musim dingin dua tahun lalu saat Kris pertama kalinya mengajak Suho ke sungai. Mengajak pemuda mungil itu untuk berjanji di atas tumpukan salju yang menutupi rerumputan.

"Kris-hyeong! Ayo kita buat jejak kaki kita dari sini ke drom?"

"Huh? Kau kerasukan jin apa?"

Kris tertegun mendengar ajakan tak masuk akal milik Suho. Bayangkan saja, dia mengajak berjalan dari sungai ke drom. Jarak sungai ke drom saja 6 kilometer dan butuh waktu selama 15 menit untuk sampai kesini dengan cara bersepedah.

"Ayolah. Ini seperti doa untuk Exo agar selalu berjalan bersama untuk selamanya. Doa dari sang kedua _leader_!"

Mata elang Kris berkedip beberapa kali. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris melihat Suho yang menampakan wajah melasnya ditambah _puppy eye_. Jadi bisa dipastikan Kris akan menyetujui ajakan Suho.

"Baiklah."

"Yeyeye!"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengeluh ditengah jalan?"

"Oke!"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan menuntun sepedah masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya saat menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu, atau sekedar membicarakan kejahilan member lain.

"Sebentar, apa jejak kaki kita tidak hilang?" Kris bertanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku berdoa agar jejak kaki kita tidak hilang tadi. Kalaupun menghilang aku meminta agar Tuhanlah yang menghilangkannya dengan salju."

'Kau bodoh atau tolol sih?'

Kris melihat ketulusan dari manik coklat indah milik Suho. Sebegitu pentingkah hal ini hingga membuat Suho rela berjalan 6 kilometer. Berjalan dengan menuntun sepedah didinginnnya udara malam hari.

Apa itu artinya Suho meminta kepada Tuhan agar tidak memisahkan mereka dan member lainnya kalau bukan dengan kematian. Kris menjadi tahu sosok seperti apa Suho. Lembut, baik dan tulus luar dan dalam.

* * *

_[I did not have the heart to cheat you during our green days  
Neither did i betray you when we were young and stupid  
Oh heavy snow, i beg you  
Please do not erase the traces of our past]_

* * *

"_Aku merasa ucapanmu hanya ilusi dibenakku."_

Payung hitam itu merosot bersamaan dengan melemahnya gegaman tangan Suho. Membiarkan tubuh kurusnya terkena derasnya air hujan. Suara gemericik air bercampur isakan tangis terdengar jelas.

Sebenarnya Suho berjanji kepada member lain kalau dia takan menangis lagi. Entah bagaimana dirinya begitu lemah dan dengan mudahnya menangis hanya memandang batu nisan dihadapannya.

Ia ingin tahu apa ini sungguhan atau hanya ilusi belakang. Ingin membuktikan dengan menyentuh batu dingin itu untuk memastikannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, senyum getir yang dia tunjukan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau aku melakukannya, itu sama saja membodohi diriku sendiri bukan?"

Tangan kecilnya mengepal disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Suho tidak percaya kalau ini nyata. Kehilangan sosok yang membuatnya tenang adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Tapi dia yakin kalau Tuhan akan mengantinya dengan yang lebih baik. Harus?

"Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan selama ini."

Suho membungkukan badannya, berterima kasih dan memperi penghormatan untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Kris. Membalikan badannya dan memungut payung hitam yang tergeletak ditanah. Memakainya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan makan Kris dengan masih terisak pulu. Memukul dada kirinya keras berkali-kali dengan harapan bisa menghilangkan luka didalamnya.

* * *

_[Oh, the heavy snow must not be able to erase  
The memory we left to each other]_

* * *

"_Kau... sekarang.. bagaikan hantu yang terus terbayang."_

Suho menengadah melihat jajaran bintang yang menghiasi langit dengan kerlipannya yang indah. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir, mengotori pipi pucat Suho kini sudah mulai mengering. Entah berapa lama dia menangis hanya untuk malam ini saja.

Memejamkan kelopak matanya untuk sekejap saja. Mengingat kembali masa indah bersama Kris. Suho mungkin berfikir kalau dirinya cemburu dengan member yang lain. Seperti tiga member dari China, Luhan, Lay dan Tao. Mereka bertiga sangatlah dekat dengan Kris.

Baekhyun, Chen dan Chanyeol, meskipun mereka bertiga bukanlah member China. Kris selalu senang bercanda dan bermain dengan mereka. Kai dan Sehun juga dekat dengan Kris, mungkin karena mereka berfikir kalau Kris itu orang yang dewasa.

Dio dan Xiumin, meskipun kurang dekat dengan Kris saat dikamera. Tapi saat di drom mereka biasanya saling bercanda. Itulah mungkin sebabnya Suho ingin lebih dekat dengan Kris, meskipun hanya sebentar. Suho ingin diperhatikan, bukan hanya memerhatikan saja.

"Kau tetesan hujanku Kris-hyeong."

Tangan kanannya menghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada diwajanya dengan lembut. Senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya seperti senyum kesedihan.

"Seberapa kecilnya kenanganku bersamamu, aku akan selalu mengingatnya."

Suho bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan sungai. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam terakhir dimusim semi untuk Suho datang ketempat ini. Mungkin juga dia akan kesini hanya untuk mengenang hari-harinya bersama dengan Kris... atau tidak sama sekali...

"Aku masih percaya kalau kau akan datang saat musim dingin tahun ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Itulah janjimu yang terucap terakhir kalinya tepat dihadapanku..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Media berita terkenal dari China, _Sina_ menulis sebuah berita yang mengejutkan. Mantan anggota boy band terkenal berasal dari Korea Selatan, Exo. Kris dengan nama asli Wu Yifan dikabarkan menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat yang bertolak dari Italia ke China 13/02.

Tepat sehari sebelum perilisan film perdananya yang rencananya akan diputar ditanggal 14 Februari. Pihak kepolisian dari China berspekulasi penyebab kecelakaan adalah bagian dalam pesawat yang rusak dan lupa untuk mengecek keadaan sebelum lepas landas. Dikabarkan juga, beberapa _staf_ film _Somewere Only We Know_ yang menemani Kris ikut menjadi korban.

_Allkpop _juga melansir kabar duka itu dengan menulis kalau keluarga Kris akan memakamkan Kris di China. Belum ada konfirmasi apakah member Exo akan datang kepemakaman Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[What date is it today?  
Green grasses are thick  
The bright moon accompanies you a thousand miles away  
I am waiting for next year's autumn wind ]_

**Time Boils the Rain - Wu Yifan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**©2015 Jenny Park **

**.**

**_The End..._**


End file.
